Sweeney Todd, Nellie Lovett y el Tango
by NellieLovet
Summary: Nuestra vida es commo un Tango. La historia de la pareja lo confirma. 7 capitulos, no mas. Disfrutad! Completo
1. Deseo

Bueno, este es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo. El Tango es una historia. Me di cuenta al ver cierto musical (no era ST). Hice un video que esta en Youtube, y ahora, me he decidido a subirlo aquí. Tan solo será 6 o 7 caps. Asi que espero que os guste.

_**Deseo**_

La Sra. Lovett acaba de entregarle las navajas a Sweeney. Este hombre, acababa de llegar desde muy lejos por unos crímenes que no cometió. Y ella ha decidido ayudarle. Le da sus navajas. El empieza a hablar con ellas como si fueran personas. Ella esta enamorada de el, y no le da importancia. _**Desea**_ tanto que se quede, que le corresponda, que no se detiene a pensar en que igual esta loco.

Aprovecha la oportunidad, y cuando el esta agachado, se acerca por detrás. Y en un arrebato suyo de locura, mientras le esta diciendo que se quede, le huele pelo.

Su aroma entra por sus agujeros nasales y la embriaga. El olor del pelo de el la vuelve loca. Resiste la tentación y el _**Deseo**_ de tirarse a sus brazos. Sin embargo, el se da cuenta y la echa.

**--**

La Sra. Lovett acaba de entregarle las navajas a Sweeney. Este hombre, acababa de llegar de Australia por unos crímenes que si cometió, pero que fueron en defensa propia. Y ha decidido volver para vengarse de su esposa (ya sabeis la historia). Recibe sus navajas. Empieza a hablarlas para distrarse. El siente algo por ella que no puede describir. Es la única persona en el mundo que no le ha juzgado por su aspecto o acciones, y no le da importancia a lo que ha hecho. El esta enamorado de ella, pero no se lo va a dejar notar, lo primero es su venganza. _**Desea**_ tanto quedarse, que ella le corresponda, que no se detiene a pensar que puede haberle mentido o que le vaya a traicionar.

Nota como ella ve la oportunidad, y cuando el esta agachado, se acerca por detrás. Definitivamente, le corresponde. Y ella, mientras le esta pidiendo que se quede, le huele el pelo.

Nota su aliento y su suspiro en la nuca. Eso a el le vuelve loco. Resiste la tentación y el _**Deseo**_ de tirarse a sus brazos. La echa. Ufff…. Aquella mujer casi le cuesta un gran error.


	2. Pasión

_**Pasión**_

La Sra. Lovett había conseguido la atención de su amado. Y estaba muy contenta. Él había vuelto todas sus atenciones en ella y casi no la dejaba respirar. Estaban todo lo que podían juntos, menos por la noche, que ella se tenia que ir a un sitio.

En una ocasión, lo hicieron en la tienda despues de que el le pusiese un machete en el cuello. Eso a ella le gusto, solo por la sensación de ser vulnerable a el. Como cuando la empujo contra la pared de su barbería.

Ella le había buscado durante 1 mes. Paseandose tentadoramente por la barbería o poniéndose escotes pronunciados. Pero no había conseguido nada hasta que le propuso el negocio.

El hombre tenia tanta _**Pasión**_retenida… _**Pasión**_ por la venganza, _**Pasión**_ con ella, _**Pasión**_por su trabajo…

Definitivamente, era feliz.

**--**

El Sr. Todd había conseguido atender a su amada. Y estaba muy contento. Habia conseguido volver toda su atención en ella y dejar de lado sus preocupaciones. Estaba con ella todo lo que podía, menos por la noche, que ella se tenia que ir a un lugar que no le quería decir.

El se dio cuenta de que era mucho mas blando con ella que con los demás. Si hubiese sido otra persona, no la hubiese dejado quedarse con Toby, ni habría bailado con ella. Aunque al principio se autocombencio de que tan solo era para tenerla contenta e hiciese todo lo que el quería, tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia.

En una ocasión, lo hicieron en la tienda después de que le pusiese el cuchillo para la carne en el cuello. Eso le gusto, solo la sensación de que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella y que tenia el mano de la situación. Como cuando la empujo contra la pared de su barbería.

El había notado que le buscaba un mes entero. Paseandose tentadora por la barbería o vistiéndose escotes pronunciados. Pero no había caído en la tentación hasta que le propuso el negocio.

Ella tenia tanta _**Pasión**_… _**Pasión**_ por conseguir su atención, _**Pasión**_con el, _**Pasión**_por su trabajo…

Definitivamente, había encontrado la felicidad.


	3. Sospecha

_**Sospecha**_

Ella trabajaba por las noches en un burdel. Ella tenia la _**Sospecha**_ de que la espiaba. Y sin querer cometió el error una vez en al tienda, de mirar por la ventana con cara de "Como entres aquí te mato". El pareció darse cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Hasta que se hizo tan evidente que se lo tuvo que contar. Se lo había contado. Ella no _**Sospechaba**_ de el ni de que se lo fuese a impedir. Necesitaba dinero. Pero el le pidió que lo dejase, y ella le dijo que si. Pero no pensaba hacerlo.

--

Pero, definitivamente, el si tenía _**Sospechas**_**. ** La había estado vigilando por las noches y había llegado a pensar en esa idea. Nunca se pensó que fuese verdad. Pero sus _**Sospechas**_ fueron confirmadas cuando ella se lo conto y el lo vio con sus propios ojos. Empezo a _**Sospechar**_de ella cuando estando en la tienda, la pillo mirando por la ventana con cara de "No vengas, no vengas". Siguio espiándola hasta que ella le descubrió y le conto todo. El pudo asumirlo y le pidio que no lo volviese a hacer. Ella acepto y el se dio por contento.


	4. Celos

_**Celos**_

_**Celos**_. Tenia _**Celos**_**.** Ella le había dicho que lo había dejado. Pero no podía reprimir la sensación tan agobiante de los _**Celos**_**.** Tan solo saber que había mas hombres aparte de el que la habían tocado… le volvió loco. Empezo a afilar sus navajas frente a la ventana y a ignorarla. Y ella se dio cuenta. Desde entonces empezó a vigilar quien se acercaba y quien la miraba. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Si por el fuera, mataria a todos los hombres del mundo y mujeres para que ninguno la mirase con posesividad. Solo el podía hacerlos.


	5. Ira

_**Ira**_

Le entro _**Ira**_**. ** Ella le había mentido. Habia vuelto a su trabajo y le había engañado. En cuanto pudo, empezó a descargar su _**Ira**_ en todo el que pillaba. Se cargo a un barbero (Pirelli), y a unos 50 hombres. Pero no se tranquilizaba. No podia dejar de pensar en que la quería y en que otro la habían tocado.

No lo que no se perdono fue que la hizo daño. Y eso le causaba mas _**Ira**_. Decidió que todo era un error. Decidio que era mejor concentrarse a lo que había ido. A vengarse del Juez y a recuperar a su hija. La dejo de lado y se desatendió de ella. Fingio que ya no le importaba. Que solo la había utilizado. Y supo que aquello la hizo mas daño todavía, pero no podía soportar ni los _**Celos**_**, **ni la _**Ira**_**.**


	6. Traición

_**Traición**_

El le hizo mucho daño. Le dijo que nunca la habia querido, que la había utilizado. Y aquello era peor que todo le dolor físico que le pudiese causar. Pero no iba a dejar que lo notase. Y como venganza, fue cada noche antes al burdel. Empezo mucho antes su trabajo y acabo mucho después. Todo lo que fuese para volverle mas loco aun. Ella le quería, pero aun asi, recurrió a la _**Traición**_. Eso era exactamente lo que mas le iba a doler a su amado. Su _**Traición**_**. **

Esta vez se dejo acariciar mucho mas por los hombres ansiosos de un poco de cariño. Se dejo hacer chupetones que normalmente no dejaba hacerse. Y lo que es mejor, volvió a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejándole ver que esta muy satisfecha con lo que había hecho esa noche.

Y esto lo hizo todas las noches a partir de aquel dia, en el que se juro, que le haría ver lo que había perdido. Mientras, se ocupaba de Toby y le cuidaba y enseñaba. Le enseño lo de las empanadas pero no le confeso el secreto.


	7. Los Celos le volverán Loco

_**Los Celos le volveran Loco**_

Aquel dia, el decidió terminar con todo. El Juez llego, y lo mato. (Es la ultima parte de la película) Habia matado a una mujer antes que al Juez y casi mata a una joven que estaba allí disfrazada de marinero. No lo hizo, porque escucho los gritos de la Sra. Lovett. Y aunque se hacia creer que no la quería, se obligo a si mismo a bajar, porque algo le decía que habial algo mal.

Bajo y le pregunto. El Juez le había agarrado del vestido. Se dispuso a matarlo cuando reconoció a la mujer que había matado. Y entonces, solo pudo decirle todo.

-Sus ojos en tu cara –la miraba con odio-. Sus manos sobre tus manos. Sus labios acariciando tu piel. ¡¡ES MAS DE LO QUE PUEDO SOPORTAR!! –ella le miro con miedo y retrocedió. _**Los Celos le han vuelto Loco**_-. ¿Por qué llora mi corazón? Eres libre de abandonarme. ¡¡Pero no me mientas!! –señalo a su mujer mientras la miraba. A ella se le escapo una lagrima-.

-Por favor, creeme cuando te digo Te quiero.

Y en ese momento, los dos se sumergieron en un vals mortífero, que acabaría con la muerte de ella y posteriormente la de el. Ella le intento explicar su trabajo en una excursión al campo, el le dijo que lo dejase. Ella no quiso. Y ella le traiciono. Llegados a este punto, solo queda decir, que el Tango es una historia sumamente parecida a la vida y a muchas tragedias. Consta de partes.

Al principio hay _**Deseo**_

Luego, _**Pasión**_

Luego, _**Sospecha**_

_**Celos**_

_**Ira**_

_**Traición**_

Cuando el _**Amor**_ es para el mejor postor, no se puede confiar, y sin confianza _**No**__**hay**__**Amor**_

Los _**Celos**_**, **si, los _**Celos**_**,**

_**Le volverán Loco**_**.**

Bueno, pues ya he acabado el fic. Tengo que decir, que lo he escrito en dos días y lo he ido publicando poco a poco. Jejeje. Espero que os haya gustado y veais el video. Solo teneis que buscar en cierta famosa pagina web de Videos que empieza por You la frase: Sweeney Todd, Nellie Lovet y el Tango.

Gracias a todos por leer!!


End file.
